


Unconditional

by aishiellie (axvielle)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, but I'm proud, it's pretty short, omg, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvielle/pseuds/aishiellie
Summary: Jumin and Zen had their usual spat. What now?





	

“Zen.” his deep voice resonated in the room and the silver haired male gripped his upper arm as he felt arms slowly snake around his waist and wrap around his hips to pull him against a sturdy chest.

“I’m sorry.” Zen didn’t know how he did it, but his voice that was deep enough apparently could go even deeper. “I said a lot of unnecessary things in the messenger, and I apologize. I got childish.” The former could hear the latter’s voice right beside his ear, and to accommodate the other, Zen slowly tilted his neck to allow him to perch his chin on the crook of Zen’s neck.

“Won’t you please turn to look at me,” the other started. “Hyun.”

Zen could feel the other’s arms loose around his waist, allowing him to turn and look up at deep black orbs, so obviously apologetic, tired, and stressed. To be quite honest, before he entered his house, Zen had already forgiven him. Hearing from Jaehee how his day was that day and Zen completely understands his lover. The man is rather straightforward and would occasionally drop the most blunt comments that Zen is so used to it he doesn’t even care what the other says anymore and would impulsively just argue with him.

The silver haired male raised a hand to cup the other’s cheek. “It’s okay Jumin ah.” he says. “You’re tired.” with his free hand, he laces his fingers together with Jumin’s. He watches how Jumin takes a deep breath every time he’s within proximity, as if breathing in his smell, which Zen found a bit creepy when they first met, but got used to it once they started dating. Jumin nuzzles his cheek against Zen’s palm, his eyes closing, which makes Zen smile lightly.

“I missed you.” Jumin whispers.

“I missed you, too.” Zen replies.

They talk a lot in the messenger and have been dating for a good two years, but to reveal it to the world, the last time they saw each other had been almost two weeks ago.

Zen didn’t miss Jumin’s slow approach despite his mind having flown off somewhere, his eyes closing when the other was slowly coming onto him.

“I love you.” the raven whispered before their lips finally met. Zen could feel his emotions explode.

When their relationship started, he didn’t expect to feel this much love for Jumin. They always fought, were always on each other’s throats that he had thought Jumin had gone mental when he asked if they could date one day. _“Are you insane?”_ had been Zen’s question, but the raven shook his head. _“Does my face look like that of someone insane?_ ” the silverette thought Jumin had a point and was speechless, and in a whim, Zen had agreed to them dating.

What he felt now though, was something he wasn’t really expecting. He didn’t expect to feel so much love for Jumin, and he didn’t expect the other to give as much as he did.

“I love you, too.” he parted their lips slightly. “So much.” Jumin pulled away and had stared him right in the eye, giving a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. And in that small kiss, Zen felt all the love the raven felt for him, and he knew he couldn’t be happier falling in love with this man. The man he least expected to share his future with.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's pretty short, and it's been a while since I last updated my other stories. Don't worry guys. I've been swamped with IRL stuff, but I will be updating soon! 
> 
> Also, this will most probably be a side story of a main story I plan on making :) Look forward to it!


End file.
